Operation: Parenting
by TheOtherAvenger
Summary: The Avengers take on what is possibly their most difficult mission to date: being parents. Follow along as the team members become parents and raise their kids. This, of course, is easier said than done and a lot of fluff and adventures await them. This is a series of one shots along the same timeline. I wish them the best of luck.
1. Tony and Pepper 1

**Hello everyone! I've been on break and been inspired to write a new story. Well, sort of. What this is is a series of one shots along a timeline that do not go in order. For this reason and so I can keep the math correct, the dates that things happen on are in bold. You don't necessarily have to pay attention to them. All the one shots in this story deal with the Avengers and them being parents. What's going to eventually happen is WaterGirl15 and I will do is write a story about the next gen of Avengers. So, first, you need to meet their kids. You will see them as newborns and then as they grow. In case you haven't read my other Avengers stories, my standard ships are Pepper/Tony, Thor/Jane, Steve/OC, Bucky/OC, Nat/Banner, Clint/Laura, and Loki/Darcy. I'm not sure if I'll throw in others or not yet. But, I hope you enjoy this series of fluffy events.**

 **-TheOtherAvenger**

 **Diclaimer: Any actual Avengers characters or plots are not mine. The OCs and the kids, however, are of WaterGirl15 and my creation.**

 **Warnings: Tony being his usual self and fluff. Possible language.**

 **P.S.: As much as a try to avoid being OOC, I'm not perfect and I apologize if I completely mess up a character**

* * *

 **January 4th, 2016**

"Brooklyn?"

"No. Faith?"

"No. April?"

"No. Destiny?"

"Do you want our daughter to become a stripper, Tony?" Pepper asks as they head back to the Avengers mansion.

"No, of course not," Tony says. "What's wrong with the name Destiny?"

"It's a stripper name. She needs a pretty name," Pepper tells him. "Like Rose or Lily."

"No floral names," Tony tells her. "I hate floral names. Plus I've slept with girls with both of those names."

"It'll hard to find a girl's name that's not the name of someone you've slept with. I used to get rid of them in the morning, remember?"

"Of course I remember. But that was before I knew you were into me," Tony replies. "Now we're married and you're the only person I want to sleep with."

"Well, that's good to hear," Pepper says sarcastically. "I was afraid you'd go around sleeping with your fangirls again when I get fat."

"Pep, I'm hurt, that will never happen," Tony says, feigning pain. "I'm not the same guy I was before. I've changed."

"I know, honey," Pepper says. "But we're not calling her Destiny. We've got plenty of time still to figure out a name for her."

Tony hums as he watches the road, what was that name he always liked for a girl? He came up with it years, and years ago.

"You're happy about this, right?" Pepper asks him. "I know we've never actually talked about being parents.

"I am happy, Pepper," Tony replies. "I couldn't be happier. I just want our daughter to have the perfect name."

"No baby sized suits, okay?" Pepper tells him.

"There goes my weekend," Tony laughs.

"You have to swear. No suits until she's at least 16," Pepper tells him.

"Fine, fine. I swear."

"Good," she smiles as they arrive back at the mansion. They head inside to where some of the other former avengers are in the living room, playing video games or watching.

"Eat my dust!" Rhodey says, getting into first place in their Mario Kart game.

"On your left," Steve says, passing Sam who was in second.

"Taste my shell!" Nat exclaims, throwing a blue shell and then getting into second place.

"Damn it!" Sam and Rhodey yell.

"Language," Gabrielle says, looking over the baby magazine.

"Did you get an sonogram picture?" Bruce asks, looking up at Pepper.

"I did," Pepper smiles, showing everyone.

"So, how are things going with the baby?" Jess asks her.

"Things are going good, she's healthy and will be adorable. We still need to figure out a name."

"Good luck with that," Clint says. "Well, I gotta get back home. I don't want to tell my wife I was late because I was playing video games."

"Good luck Clint," Natasha says.

"Thanks. See you later," he says and heads home.

"Ah!" Gabrielle gasps. "He's moving again."

"What's it feel like?" Pepper asks. "I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Hmmm, it's kind of hard to explain. It feels weird at first, but you will get used to it."

"We should probably head home," Steve says, putting down his controller.

"We should, we still need to finish his room," Gabrielle smiles, slowly standing up.

Steve takes her arm and leads her out of the mansion and outside to the car. They don't live to far away, so they spend a lot of time at the mansion.

 **March 17th, 2016**

A few months later, Pepper is standing in the doorway of what is going to be the baby's nursery. It's mostly done. The walls are light pink and the furniture is white. It's all top of the line, because Tony only wanted the best.

"I've thought of the perfect name," Tony says, walking up to his wife.

"What is it?" Pepper asks him. "I kinda want her name painted above her crib, you know? Like in all the catalogues."

"Phoebe, Phoebe Maria Stark."

"Maria like your mother?" Pepper smiles. "I like it. It's a great name. Phoebe it is."

"Great, I will put her name on the wall tomorrow," Tony smiles.

"Or have a professional with slightly better handwriting do it," Pepper suggests to him, turning around to face him.

"Or we could have Wanda do it, her handwriting is pretty nice."

"That too. She's surprisingly artistic," Pepper say. "But everyone has a unique talent on this team."

"That's true, who woulda thought gramps would be a good singer," Tony says, snickering a bit.

"Steve is an amazing singer. Actually, a lot of people on this team are good at singing. Weird, right?" Pepper says. "Well, I've got to get going. I've got that baby shower Jane insisted on throwing."

"I think she's a little obsessed with baby showers," Tony comments. "Isn't Gabrielle's next week?"

"Yeah, which is weird, because she's due before me. But I guess I caved first. Honestly, someone needs to give Jane a baby," Pepper says, heading into the kitchen to grab her purse.

"I don't understand how shego hid her pregnancy. Her powers went crazy for a while," Tony says,following her. "I should get to the meeting the board set up."

"Alright. Try not to have too much fun," Pepper leaves and heads outside. She drives to the place the party is. She walks inside and immediately Jane puts a sash on her that says 'Mommy.'

"You know I don't actually need this party, right?" Pepper asks Jane.

"It's still something mothers should have before their first born," Jane says.

"Or after," Gabrielle comments.

"Well, if you had agreed sooner, we wouldn't have that problem," Jane retorts.

"I was having issues with my powers remember?" Gabrielle reminds.

"Too bad you didn't bring him along," Laura says. "He's so adorable. I remember when mine were all newborns."

"He was just born two days ago, you're lucky Steve let me come to this party."

"I've just got two more month until she's here." Pepper smiles. "And she's finally got a name. Phoebe Maria Stark."

"That is an adorable name!" Darcy smiles.

"Well, Maria is Tony's mother name," Pepper says. "He came up with the name. I'm surprisingly awful at naming things."

"Who would have thought Tony would be good at naming," Darcy comments.

"Right?" Nat asks. "So, what exactly happens at one of these parties? I've never been to one before."

"We celebrate the child and give gifts," Jane smiles.

"Geez, have your own baby already Jane," Darcy says.

"Be quiet," Jane says. "I've got a lot of fun games planned. It's gonna be amazing. You'll love it."

For most of the day the woman participate in the games that Jane planned, when Jane would get too giddy Darcy would tell her to have her own baby. And Jane would always brush it off and move into the next game.

"Okay, time for cake!" Jane smiles and brings the cake out and sets it on the food table.

"It looks amazing," Pepper smiles, stopping Darcy from commenting.

"I thought so," Jane says. The cake has pink frosting with the black and white sonogram picture printed on it. Written in dark pink frosting is 'Welcome Baby Stark.' "I found a bakery that specializes in cakes for special occasions like wedding, baby showers, anniversaries, and funerals."

"You won't be there much," Darcy says. "Remember we have to go to Asgard soon."

"I know," Jane sighs. "I'm gonna miss being here with our friends. But I guess we choose this life."

"We did and you know we can always visit."

"I know. But whenever we're there, the other Asgardians treat us like outsiders. And I'm pretty sure Odin hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, you're the future queen. Me on the other hand? Absolutely."

"He doesn't hate you. I'm sure he thinks you're funny. Most people do. But Odin doesn't want me to be the queen. I'm sure he thought it was going to be Sif."

"Sif is like a sister to Thor, Odin has to deal with that," Darcy says. "I will taze him again if I have to."

"Please don't taze my husband again," Jane says. She cut the cake and starts to hand out pieces to the guests.

They all enjoy the cake and talk, after a while everyone heads home. Pepper returns to the mansion, along with Jess and Nat, who also live there still.

"How was your party?" Tony asks when the girls arrive back home.

"Well, we know that Jane really wants a child," Natasha says.

"So, what's the hold up?" Tony asks. "Is Shakespeare no good in the sac?"

"We don't know the reason," Pepper says. "And we rather not know."

"You guys are no fun. You go meet with all of your girl friends and you come back with no gossip. Tell me something interesting!"

Pepper takes out her cell phone and shows him the picture Gabrielle shared that Bucky had sent. It's of Steve covered in baby formula, holding his son in his arms. He looks like a lost puppy and the text says 'Come home soon.'

"Ha! Gramps doesn't know how to dad," Tony says, seeing the photo.

"Gabrielle left a little after the photo was sent," Pepper says. "She didn't want him to make even more of a mess."

"Probably a good idea. James is only two days old anyways," Nat says. "It's nice having all these kids around to play with, but without any of the hard work."

"You and Brucie would make cute babies," Tony says.

"It's not biologically possible," Nat reminds him.

"I know, which is too bad."

"You really think it's a good idea for me to raise a child?" Nat asks him, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"You could be a good mom, you wouldn't let anything happen to the child," Tony says.

"Can we not talk about this?" Nat asks. "Pepper, why don't you show him all the cute little baby outfits you got from the party?"

"Okay," Pepper nods. She shows Tony all the gifts she got from her friends. There were a lot of cute onesies and outfits that the baby would no doubt outgrow quickly, but they could be used as hand me downs for the future kids of the team members.

"An Ironman onesie!" Tony squeals.

"You would not believe how much merchandise they have of us," Nat says. "For some reason people think we're still awesome."

"Wow, really?"

"You didn't know that?" Nat asks. "I do my best to avoid the stores with Avengers merchandise for Bruce's sake."

"I lost track after Pep and I got married," Tony shrugs. "I figured they hated us after Ultron."

"Or after your stupid fight," Jess comments, eating cheetos. "You destroyed an airport."

"Yea, that too," Tony admits.

"And tried to kill my boyfriend," Jess adds.

"Sorry."

"I'm gonna go relax," Pepper says. "Tony, can you take the new stuff to Phoebe's nursery and put it away?"

"Of course Pep," Tony says, taking the bags.

"I'm going out. Date night," Nat says, hopping down from on the counter. "See you all later."

"Bye."

 **June 13th, 2016**

"Look at her tiny fingers." Pepper smiles as she holds her newborn daughter in her arms. "She's perfect, Tony."

"She's adorable," Tony smiles.

"Hi Phoebe," Pepper says, running her finger over the baby's cheek. "I'm your mommy and that's your daddy right there. We love you very much."

The little girl does nothing but yawn before snuggling closer to Pepper.

"Why don't you go tell the others that she's here? I'm sure they're all still in the waiting room like when James was born."

"Right," Tony agrees, going to get their friends.

"Congratulations," Steve says when Tony comes out into the waiting room. "How are Pepper and the baby?"

"Pepper is tired, but she's too entranced by our perfect little girl," Tony smiles.

"Good luck, Tony," Steve says. "Kids are great, but a lot of work."

"I know, but I will do everything for my wife and daughter."

"Go be with your family," Sam says.

Tony nods and heads back to his family. He settles back into the chair beside the bed and takes his daughter into his arms and knows that he really will do anything for her.


	2. Clint and Laura 1

**Hello readers! I hope you're all enjoying your weekend. Of course, if you're stupid like me and binge watched Thirteen Reasons Why, you're probably in a mood and need something upbeat to cheer you up so you stop thinking about it. Well, look no more. And if you're intellegnt and chose not to watch it, but here's some fluff to make your day better. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not famous. I don't own anything that is canonically Marvel's.**

 **Warnings: Fluff. Maybe mild language.**

* * *

 **July 8th, 2018**

"Honey, I'm back," Clint calls as he walks inside.

"Did you get everything we need from the store?" Laura calls from the kitchen.

"I did," he says, walking into the kitchen.

"Good," she says, and hugs him. "This weather is perfect for a barbecue. It's gonna be so much fun. I feel like it's been forever since we've had a nice one."

"It has been a while, who did you invite?" he says, holding her. "I know Barney would love to see his family and no one has seen my sister's kids yet."

"Just family. So, your brother and sister and Nat," Laura says. "And of course, the kids."

"That's good, Barney hasn't seen us or Gabrielle since Cooper was born."

"I know," Laura says. "Can you go see if Nate is up from his nap yet? You know if he's awake for a long time without attention, he gets out of his crib. I hope Gabrielle's kids aren't like that."

"James and Natasha are adorable," Clint says. "Although, even for a baby, Nat is on the small side."

"Didn't you say Gabrielle was the same? She's just taking after her mother." Laura smiles.

"Well, Elle was born early," Clint says. "It was a miracle she survived. But that's why I've always looked after her."

"And she is thankful for that, she loves you so much."

"I know. It'll be nice to see her again," Clint says.

"Well, I'm gonna make the salad," Laura says. "I told everyone to be here at four. Make sure the backyard near the grill is clear of anything dangerous."

"On it," Clint nods and heads out to clean the yard.

"Cooper! Lila!" Laura calls.

"Coming!" the kids call. They head down into the kitchen to help their mother out. Cooper is 13 now and Lila is 9.

"I need help getting ready for the barbecue," Laura says. "Lila, can you help me with the food? And Cooper, go out back and see if your dad needs anything."

"Right!" Cooper salutes and runs outside.

"Lila, is Nate awake?" Laura asks her daughter.

"Yes, he's playing with his toys," Lila answers.

"Alright, that'll keep him busy for now," Laura says. She and Lila get the food ready and then take it outside before their guests arrive.

Around 4, Gabrielle, Steve, and the kids arrive. They head right into the backyard, where Clint is just starting to cook on the grill. All three Barton kids are outside. Lila and Cooper are playing Frisbee and Nate is playing with his toy trucks, pushing them around on his hands and knees.

"Hi!" Laura smiles at the family. "It's so nice to see you all again!"

"It's great to see you again, Laura," Gabrielle smiles. "Say hello to baby Natasha. I wonder how happy Nat will be."

"She's adorable," Laura says. "And James is getting so big. What is he, two?"

"That's right, and thank you again for watching him during the civil war incident."

"It was no problem. I don't mind watching babies, especially newborns," Laura says. "I'm done having babies, so it's nice to sit for others. If he wants, he can go play with Nate. I know he's a little under a year older, but I'm sure they'll be best friends some day."

"They are cousins after all, he is only ten months older than James," Gabrielle smiles, watching James and Nate playing.

"Hey everyone," Nat says as she and Bruce walk into the backyard. "Hey Gabrielle. I haven't seen you much lately."

"Sorry, I was trying to recover from this little one's birth," Gabrielle shows the four day old girl. "This is Natasha Ella Rogers."

"You didn't have to do that," Nat says, looking at the little baby girl.

"When we found out we were having a girl, the name popped into my head," Gabrielle says. "It's too adorable to not name her that."

"Can I hold her?" Natasha asks Elle.

"Of course," Elle lightly places Nat into Natasha's arms.

"Hi there, beautiful," Nat whispers, holding the little girl close to her body. "You're the cutest thing I've ever seen, yes you are."

The little girl opens her eyes and looks at Natasha.

"It's too bad Nat can't have kids," Clint says to Bruce, standing several feet away from the two women. "She'd be a great mother."

"I know," Bruce sighs. "But there is nothing we can change about that."

"I'm sure a genius like you or Stark could come up with something if you put your minds to it," Clint says. "There has to be some way you can get a baby."

"Tony has found a way, we both worked on it. But I'm not sure Nat wants to," Bruce informs him. "However, our child could possibly have abilities like mine."

"Does Nat know about it?" Clint asks him. "Because if she doesn't you need to talk about it. Or you can always adopt a child."

"I will tell her, maybe after the party."

"Good," Clint says. "And I'm sure you'll both be great parents. If not, you can always get a dog or something."

"Like Liberty?" Bruce chuckles, watching the golden retriever running around.

"Well, I don't think you should steal Steve's dog, but yes," Clint says. "Or a cat. Nat seems like a cat person."

"Clint," Steve says. "Gabrielle insisted we brought these." Steve holds up a cake and slices of meat just like their parents would do.

"This takes me back," Clint says. "Put the cake on the table and I'll toss the meat on the grill."

"I told her not to do actually get the meat, but she said it would be a good reminder for you and your brother," Steve says, putting the cake on the table.

"Until our parents died, we had barbecues all the time. That's why we try to have them at least once a year with our family."

"She told me, she was four when your parents passed, correct?"

"That's right," Clint says. "You know, I still think it's ironic that your daughter was born on the fourth of July."

"It is, it was a nice gift," Steve laughs.

"I actually was disappointed when I found out James was due in March when Elle told me she was pregnant with him," Clint says, tending the grill.

"Why is that? When did you want him born?" Steve asks as Bruce laughs.

"I figured he's be born in July. But hey, at least you've got a fourth of July baby now," Clint says.

"That's right, I am happy that I have both of my children," Steve smiles. "I never thought I would get the chance."

"Well, as much as I love all three of my kids, you might want to stop at two. It gets chaotic when you hit three."

"I'm not sure that's an option, your sister may want another baby."

"Well, good luck with that. I'm sure you're already exhausted from baby Nat. Up all night and all." Clint takes the first round of food off the grill and onto a plate. He sets the plate on the table.

"Sorry I'm late," a new voice calls, walking into the backyard.

"Bout time Barney!" Clint smiles.

"Not my fault you live in the middle of nowhere, little bro," Barney says.

"You sound like Uncle Blake," Clint remarks.

"Which of these munchkins are yours? It's been a while," Barney says.

"The two playing Frisbee, and the one wearing the camo are mine. The other is your nephew from our little sis."

"Alright, let's get this party started," Barney says.

"Barney! Come meet your new niece." Gabrielle smiles,taking her daughter back from Natasha.

"Wow, she's tiny," Barney says. "About the size you were when Mom and Dad brought you home from the hospital. Clint, on the other hand, was normal sized, but with a really big head."

"The doctors were worried at first, but when they learned I was the same size at birth they figured it is genetic," Gabrielle says.

"You make adorable babies, baby sis," Barney tells her.

"But...we do need to be careful with Natasha," Gabrielle laughs a bit. At that Natasha wakes up and burps, causing her powers hit Clint and Barney.

"What just happened?" Clint asks, looking at the baby.

"She seem to have inherited my powers, after all Hydra did attach it to my DNA," Gabrielle explains.

"It is a low chance, but it seems that some of the powers were transferred to Natasha," Bruce says.

"Low chance?" Nat asks. "I thought it would be a sure thing. I mean, I thought for sure it would be inherited."

"It depends, technically Natasha would get a weaker version of Gabrielle's power. If we have a child, there is a low chance they would be able to turn into someone like the 'Other guy'," Bruce explains.

"You only had your powers activated because of what your dad did to himself. If he hadn't and you hadn't gotten the gamma radiation, then the other guy wouldn't exist," Nat points out.

"I know, but it happened, like the way Gabrielle was forced to have the Tesseract's power."

"But theoretically, if we had a child, which is impossible, she'd just get the genetic part. Environmental stuff isn't inherited. And she'd only have a quarter of the messed up genes," Nat says. "It's simple genetics."

"There is more to it than that Nat," Gabrielle says. "It would be that simple if Bruce hadn't tried to get rid of the other guy. It's attached to his DNA like my powers are."

"I think we should eat now," Nat says, changing the subject.

They all gather at the table and get onto other topics. Lila talks on and on about her horse, which she had begged her parents for for months before they finally gave in and got her. James and Nate babble to one another and Cooper talks to his uncles.

"Got yourself a gal yet, Barney?" Steve asks.

"I am not answering that," Barney says.

"I'm guessing that means no," Clint teases.

"Shut it!" Barney says.

Natasha and Gabrielle look at one another and laugh.

"Well, there's always that cat shelter down the street from you," Clint says. "I'm sure you can get a decent number of cats into your house. They can be your children."

"If you must know, she's an agent like me," Barney says.

"Wow, you mean you actually found a girl that's willing to be with you?" Clint smirks. "I'm impressed, Barney."

"Like you can talk Clint!"

"Excuse me, but I've got a beautiful wife and three kids. So I think I'm doing pretty well," Clint retorts.

"You two better stop fighting or I swear you both will be sent to Pluto!" Gabrielle threatens.

"Sorry!" the brothers say at the same time. They know better than to mess with Elle. A trip to Antarctica taught them that lesson well.

"Good."

The family spends most of the afternoon and the early evening eating and enjoying each other's company. They catch up with what's been going on with their lives and about what they've heard about their former teammates lately. It's nice to be together. But eventually they have to say goodbye.

"We should get the kids home," Steve says, standing up and lifting up a mostly asleep James. "This was nice, though."

"We should, I bet the babies will want to snuggle with us tonight," Gabrielle smiles, holding Natasha close to her. "Liberty! We're heading home!"

The golden retriever barks then runs over to the car. She jumps into the open door and sits down in her seat.

"Good girl," Steve says. He puts James into his car seat and straps him in. Then he does Liberty's car harness so the dog is safe as well.

Gabrielle places Natasha into her rear facing car seat and straps her in and then gets into the passenger seat.

Steve gets into the driver seat and pulls out of the driveway to drive his family back home. Barney leaves right after Steve and Elle, leaving the Barton family alone again.

"Come on, bud, time for bed," Laura says, picking up her three year old son. "Let's put him to bed, honey."

"Come on Cooper, Lila, time for bed," Clint says.

"But it's only nine o'clock," Cooper complains as they head inside.

"You ran around all afternoon, I know you will crash soon," Clint chuckles.

"I'm not tired," Cooper argues.

"Cooper, listen to your father," Laura tells him. "We have a lot to do tomorrow. You need your sleep."

"Fine," Cooper sighs. He heads upstairs and into the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and head into his bedroom. "Good night!"

"Night, buddy! We love you!" Clint calls back. He follows his wife into Nate's room. He stands behind the rocking chair. His wife sits in the chair and together they read Nate's favorite bedtime story to him. Lila stands in the doorway and listens.

"Good night, my little angel," Laura whispers and sets the three year old into his crib. She kisses his head.

"Come on, Princess. Time for bed," Clint says and lifts up his daughter. She's almost too heavy to carry, but Clint is on the strong side. He carries her to her bright pink and purple room and sets her down on her bed.

"Good night, Daddy," Lila says.

"Good night, princess." Clint tucks his daughter into bed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy," Lila says.

Clint heads out of her room, stopping to turn on her castle shaped nightlight. Then he leaves her room, turning off the light and shutting the door. He smiles to himself. He could not ask for a better day or a more perfect family.


	3. Steve and Elle 1

**Hello, readers! How are you doing? I hope you're enjoying your Sunday before you are back to reality. I finished a chapter today (not this one, a different one), so I thought I'd give you one to read. If you're familiar with my work or WaterGirl15's work, then you'll recognize her OC. If not, it doesn't matter. Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like someone who owns things? I'm on Fanfiction, not writing comics.**

 **Warnings: Fluff**

* * *

 **September 7th, 2020**

"I can't believe James is starting preschool tomorrow," Steve says as he sits down to breakfast.

"He's is our little soldier, I'm sure he will love it," Elle smiles, serving everyone breakfast.

"I know, but he's already four. And Nat's two. Before we know it, they'll be going off to college and leaving us all alone," Steve says, then takes a bit of his waffles.

"That won't be for a long time, honey," Elle says, sitting down.

"Waffles!" Natasha exclaims, shoving a handful into her mouth.

"Slow down," James warns. "You could get hurt."

"Okay Jamie," Natasha says, chewing slowly.

"Good," James smiles, eating his waffles.

"He is so protective," Elle says, smiling at their children.

"He's a good brother," Steve says. "Kinda like how Clint is with you. It's really cute. Bucky was always like that for me. I wish we saw each other more than once a month, but they've got the twins and we've got these two and everyone has jobs."

"It is hard now since the Avengers disbanded. But we all have the lives we wanted," Elle says. "You are helping new soldiers and I'm able to work from here at home being an author. We may not see everyone often, but we always know they will be there for us."

"I know. James, can you pass me the syrup?" Steve asks.

"Yes Daddy," James says, grabbing the bottle and passes it to Steve.

"I was thinking we could have a picnic in the park today," Steve suggests. "How would you guys feel about that?"

"Picnic!" the children cheer.

"I guess that's a yes," Steve says.

"I will make everyone's favorites," Elle says.

"I'll get the basket and the supplies after we all great dressed," Steve says.

An hour later, Elle is getting the picnic together while the children play with Steve and Liberty.

"I'm gonna get you!" Steve exclaims, play chasing after the kids and Liberty. The children squeal and giggle as they run. Steve could obviously easily catch them, but he doesn't. It's a lot of fun and it gets some of the kids' energy out. Elle smiles as she watches, it is nice to have this time with the family.

Later they drive to the park and find a spot on near a big tree in the park, not to far from the playground. It is a lovely day out and there are many families out together.

"Stay where we can see you," Steve tells the two kids. "If you can't see us, then we can't see you."

"Okay Daddy!" James says, holding Natasha's hand.

"Be careful. Don't talk to strangers," Steve says, setting the blanket on the ground and sitting down.

The parents watch the two kids play around with the other children.

James is running around when he notices someone familiar. He walks over and smiles. "Hi Aunt Nat. Hi Uncle Bruce."

"Hello James," Bruce smiles. "Where are your parents and sister?"

"Natasha is over there," James points to where his sister is playing with another toddler. "Mommy and Daddy are under that tree." James points across to the other side of the playground.

"Auntie! Uncie!" Natasha yells, trying to run over to them.

"I got her." Bruce stands up and goes over and picks up the toddler, waving at Steve and Elle as he does. "Hi there, Miss Natasha."

"Uncie! Is auntie have baby yet?" Natasha asks.

"No, not yet. She won't have the baby until around Halloween," Bruce says. "But I promise you'll get to meet your cousin once she's born."

"Otay."

"Hey you guys," Steve says, walking over to the couple. "How's it going?"

"Good, Nat is excited for our baby," Bruce says. "Both Nats."

"It's a little confusing sometimes, isn't it?" Steve asks, taking his daughter. "I'm glad you two figured out how to have a baby. No one deserves it more than you do."

"Thank you Steve."

"Of course." Steve walks over to Natasha and sits down next to her, little Nat on his lap. "Hey."

"Hello Steve," Natasha says. "Hello little Natasha."

"Hi Auntie Nat!" She smiles. "I miss you!"

"I miss you too, Маленький Паук," Natasha smiles.

Nat smiles and hugs big Natasha. She loves being babysat by her aunt, who likes to teach Russian to little Nat. Bucky will do it too when he and Jess watch the kids. They mostly do it to annoy Cap. The two year old will sometimes talk in Russian without knowing it, much to her parents' confusion. Elle has a better understanding, having gone on many missions with Natasha and Bucky.

"I don't understand it either, Steve," Bruce says. "Don't feel bad. I tried to get her to teach me Russian. Seems like I'm the only one around here who can only speak one language."

"I only know two, but that's because my mother was an immigrant," Steve says. "I try to get Elle to teach me Russian, but she won't."

"I'm no good at foreign languages. I barely passed Spanish enough to get the high school and college credits I needed."

"I'm glad when I was in school, languages were not needed," Steve laughs.

"Well, did you even go to college?" Bruce asks. "And I'm sure school was easier in a lot of aspects in the 1930's."

"I went to art school, NYU. But I left when the war hit our shores and started to enlist."

"I always forget that you're an artist. I should have asked you to paint the nursery. Instead, I got pink paint all over the place. And Nat keeps changing her mind about what we should name the baby," Bruce says.

"I will be glad to help, what name does she have in mind now?" Steve asks.

"Well, as of three days ago, it's Anastasia. But who knows how long it'll be before she decides that it doesn't fit the baby," Bruce says. "I'm just glad that everything is going smoothly with her pregnancy and the baby has one head and the proper number of fingers and toes."

"Everything will be fine," Steve says, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And Anastasia is a nice name."

"I know. I like it. She's come up with some strange ones. Nat insisted they were normal Russian names, but I wasn't so sure of them," Bruce says. "I never thought I'd be a father after the incident. And especially at my age."

"Look at me, friend. I am over 100 years old and I have two children," Steve says. "Ellie is even planning for the next baby."

"I know, but you don't look a day over 30 and you've got your serum," Bruce says. "When do you think you'll have a third kid?"

"Not for another few years. We want Natasha to be around James age before we have the third."

"Probably a good idea. It'll probably be chaotic to have three young kids," Bruce says. "I'll go say hi to your wife. You guys are more than welcome to hang out with us if you want."

"Maybe, we wanted to spend some time with the kids before James starts preschool tomorrow," Steve says.

"Alright. Well go back to your wife. We'll see each other again soon enough anyways," Bruce says.

"James! Natasha! Let's get back to your mother," Steve calls to his children.

"Bye Auntie Nat," Natasha says, getting standing up. "Bye baby." She toddles back over to her father.

Steve picks her up and they all go back to their picnic. "You'll never guess who we were just talking to, honey."

"Natasha and Bruce?" Elle smiles.

"How did you know? We can't see them from here," Steve says. "And I've got pretty good vision."

"I can sense them, remember?" Elle giggles. "All part of the powers."

"Right. Well, our Nat seemed happy to see big Nat," Steve says. "After the baby is born we probably won't be seeing much of them for a while."

"Well, Steve? Your boss called and I have some news."

"My boss? What does she want?" Steve asks.

"She needs you to move bases, they have become short handed in the Florida base," Elle tells him. "They want you and Sam there."

"Florida? But that's far away. I'll miss you," Steve says.

"I wouldn't make you go alone. The children and I will move too."

"No, we can't do that to them. This is where their family is. Plus your job is here and you love that job," Steve says. "I'm not actually on duty all that much, so when I'm not, I'll be here with you guys."

"Steve, it's thousands of miles away, I won't make you go alone."

"Daddy?" James asks.

"Actually, it's not quite a thousand miles," Steve corrects. "We took a trip down there when I was a little kid. What is it, James?"

"If you go, I wanna go," James says. "I don't wanna be away from you, Daddy."

"I'll see if there's someone else they can move down to Florida. I doubt Sam will want to go without his girlfriend and she's an agent too," Steve says.

"I already asked, Sam is going and they couldn't get anyone else. Sharon said she will be going with him, her job is sending her to the base there."

"I guess we're moving to Florida, then," he says. "I'm gonna miss being around the team. And I'm sure they're gonna miss us."

"Yes, they will. I never lived away from New York very long so it will be a change. Your boss says you should only be there for a few years."

"Then we'll come back," Steve says. "New York is our home. I can't be away from it forever."

"At least now Clint will have a place to stay when the kids want to go to Disney." Elle giggles.

"DISNEY!" the kids cheer.

"You had to say the D word, didn't you," Steve sighs. "We can still visit for holidays and stuff."

"Oh come on, the base is near Orlando so Disney will be close. Also, guess who will be working with Disney?"

"Who?" Steve asks.

"Me of course! Disney wants to make my book a movie!"

"Really? That's amazing! Did they say when we have to move there by?" Steve asks.

"Next week, by Friday," Elle replies.

"Guess we've got a lot of packing to do," Steve says. "I'm gonna miss our house. It's a great house."

"Since we do own the property we can still keep it," Elle tells him. "I'm sure Tony will keep an eye on the place for us if we ask."

"That'll work," Steve says. "Does SHIELD have a place for us to live? And can we bring Liberty?"

"We got a place and yes, we are not leaving her behind."

"Alright. It'll be an adventure," Steve says.

 **September 16th, 2020**

"Well, here we are," Steve says, setting down his bag in their new place.

"Yay!" The kids yell, running around.

"Let's explore this place," Steve says, lifting up Natasha into his arms. He looks around the house. They walk into the living room. The walls are light green and it is fully furnished. Then they go into the kitchen, then the dining room. Then they head upstairs to where the bedrooms are. The first bedroom they walk into is purple.

"Mie!" Natasha says, trying to say mine.

"That's my girl," Elle smiles. "Just like her mommy, loving the color purple."'

"Do you like it, Princess?" Steve asks.

"Yea." Nat smiles.

"Good, I'm glad," he says, setting her down. "Why don't you play with your new toys?"

"Yay!" Nat goes to the dollhouse.

"Hey, Daddy, I found my room!" James calls from the room across the hall.

"Really bud?" Steve smiles, going over to James with Gabrielle.

"Yeah," James says. His room is dark blue with sailboat wallpaper around the top. "It's so cool!"

"This is a nice room, perfect for you James," Elle smiles.

"It's gonna be awesome here!" James smiles, jumping onto his bed.

"Let's see our room," Elle says to Steve.

"Good idea," Steve says. He goes back into the hallway and opens the next door, which turns out to be a very large bathroom. So he opens up the door across from it and finds the master bedroom.

"Oh my, this room is so big!" Elle says.

"It's nice," Steve says. "That's a pretty big bed. Great for sleeping in. Lots of room."

"It's very comfortable," Elle says, sitting on the bed.

"I know we talked about having another kid, but I think we should wait until we get back to New York to have another one," Steve say, his hands in his pockets.

"I understand Steve, we can wait. We should only be here for two years," Elle smiles. "We should wait until Natasha is at least 4 or 5 when we have another child."

"Good idea," he says. "I'm gonna get the bags from downstairs. That way we can unpack. Hopefully this place feels like home soon."

"I'll check to make sure we have a daycare to send Natasha to when we are at work and James is at school," Elle says, standing up.

"I think there's an office downstairs. I didn't open all the doors," Steve says. "I'll wander around more after we're unpacked."

Elle nods and heads downstairs to the office to make calls while Steve gathers the rest of their belongings. He brings all the bags upstairs in one trip and places everyone's bags in their rooms. He walks back into his room and looks out the window out to the beautiful view. He smiles. This place might not be so bad.


	4. Bucky and Jess 1

**Hello everyone! Look, another chapter. Don't get used to the daily updates. Or, maybe you should. I love writing these. Just like yesterday, if you're familiar with my writing, you're familiar with my OC, and you'll know who I put her with. If not, well, you can sit back and enjoy. It'll be fun. Brownie points to whoever figures out something... interesting about this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: OCs, children, and non-canon plots are mine and WaterGirl15's. Everything else is property of Marvel.**

 **Warnings: Mild language, fluff, and the miracle of life**

* * *

 **June 19th, 2017**

"Well, Mrs. Barnes, based on what you've told me, there shouldn't be any problems with your pregnancy," Dr. Hamilton tells her. "Now, why don't we take a look at the little one so we can see how far along you are and make sure everything looks good right now. Can you lift up your shirt?"

"Alright." Jess lifts up her t-shirt past her slightly swollen belly and smiles for a second at it. The thought of her and Bucky's baby made her happy, even though the symptoms so far had been less then pleasant. She hadn't yet told her husband, wanting to make sure everything was okay.

"This may feel a little cold," Hamilton says. She grabs a tube and squeezes it over her belly. She turns on the monitor, then grabs the wand and runs it over Jess's belly, trying to find the baby. "There we are. Hear that, that's the heartbeat."

"Wow," Jess says, looking at the screen. "My baby."

"And there's the other baby's heartbeat," the doctor says. "They're twins. Congratulations. It looks like you're about 10 weeks. You'll need to come back again in a month for a check up."

"There's two of them? How am I supposed to take care of two babies? I know my husband and I talked about kids, but we didn't exactly plan this."

"Take a deep breath. It's going to be alright. We have the best care service here. And I've got plenty of experience delivering babies. You're gonna be okay."

"Can I have one of those picture things?" Jess asks. "My friends have been having kids lately and people loved seeing those pictures."

"Of course you can," Dr. Hamilton tells her and hands her a paper towel "I'll print them out and the receptionist will give them to you and will give you some information. She can also schedule your next appointment."

"Thank you," she says. She cleans off her belly and stands up. She heads to the front desk and waits in line. She waits a few minutes and gives the receptionist her names. The receptionist hands her the sonogram and some pregnancy does and don't pamphlets

"Can you do an appointment on the 17th of July at 3:00?" she asks Jess.

"That'll work. Thank you."

"Alright." The receptionist hands her an appointment card. "Congratulations. I've got two of my own. Kids are great."

"Thanks," Jess says and gives her a forced smile.

When she gets back to the mansion, she walks past the kitchen, where Pepper has Phoebe in her high chair and is feeding her a jar of baby food. It's hard to believe the little girl is about a year old.

"How'd it go?" Pepper asks her.

"There's no audio for the cameras, right? I don't really want Tony hearing about this yet, you know?"

"No, and Tony hardly ever checks the tapes. He is too busy with his inventions. He keeps trying to invent things to make parenting easier instead of actually parenting."

"Sounds like Tony," Jess laughs. "Well, the doctor says everything is going well. But I'm having twins, apparently."

"Wow, really? That's really awesome. Congratulations! Do you have a sonogram?" Pepper asks, looking up from feeding Phoebe.

"Yeah, here," Jess says and hands Pepper the sonogram picture. "You can see both of them, but they labeled them anyways. I guess so they can identify them. But I've got another appointment in a month. Now I just have to figure out how to tell Bucky."

"I'm sure he'll be really happy," Pepper says. "Have you seen how he is with James? He loves that little boy."

"True, but he's Steve's son. And named after him. It would be hard for him to not love James."

"Well, then, it'll be impossible for him to not love his own children, then. Just sit him down and tell him. You won't be able to hide it much longer. I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out yet," Pepper says, glancing at Jess's belly.

"Who hasn't figured what out yet?" Tony asks.

"Nothing," Jess and Pepper say simultaneously.

"I'm gonna figure it out," Tony says, looking between the pair.

"Fat chance," Jess says. "If you need me, I'll be in my room, waiting for my husband to get home. And don't need me, please." She leaves the kitchen and heads back to her room.

Jess is waiting on their bed when Bucky gets home and walks in. She takes a deep breath and looks up at him. She pats the spot next to her on the bed. "We need to talk."

"What is it?" Bucky asks, sitting down beside her on the bed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Well, sort of," Jess says. "I have some news. I wanted to be 100% sure of it before I told you."

"Told me what?" Bucky asks. His blue eyes look into her hazel ones and his voice is full of concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," she says simply. "And today I found out that they're twins. Identical twins, to be specific."

"We're having babies?" Bucky smiles and his whole face lights up. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug. "I'm so happy."

"You are?" Jess asks. "We didn't exactly talk about this or anything. It just sort of happened. And there's two of them."

"I know, but we both wanted kids anyways. It'll be great. I promise." He kisses her, then moves a hand to her stomach. "Wow, you've got a little bump there. I'm surprised I didn't notice. I can't believe our babies are in there."

"It's kinda amazing and scary at the same time," she says, putting her hand next to his. Things were about to change, big time.

 **December 1st, 2017**

"Ugh, I look terrible," Jess complains, standing in front of the mirror in the her and Bucky's bedroom in the mansion.

"I think you look amazing," he tells her. He walks up behind her and puts his arms around her. They're the exact same height, so he rests his head on her shoulder. He settles his hands on her huge belly.

"You have to say that or you'd be sleeping on the couch," she retorts. "My skin hasn't looked this bad since I was a teenager, my ankles and feet are swollen, and I'm ridiculously fat. I look awful."

"You're not fat. You're pregnant. And I'm very happy about that," he says. "And very soon, the little ones will be safely in our arms. It'll be great. Then we'll take them home and take care of them and watch them grow. It will be amazing. Now come on, let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Alright," she says and settles down into their bed. She shifts around a little bit. It's hard for her to get confortable at this point with how big she and the twins are.

Bucky settles down beside her and puts an arm securely around her. "Goodnight, my love. Good night, babies. Daddy loves you very much." Bucky closes his eyes and is out within minutes, like usual.

"AHH!" Bucky screams and shoots up in bed, startling his wife awake in the process. He still has nightmares more than he wishes he would, but they've become less and less common as time goes by.

"Hey, it's okay, Buck. You're safe here. We're in our room. No one is going to hurt you ever again. Wanda fixed your mind, remember?"

"I know," he says, reaching a hand over and setting it on her belly. He feels a couple kicks, which helps calm him a little bit. "But they got ahold of you and they were torturing you. And they cut the twins out of you and took them away."

"No one is taking me or our children away. Everything is going to be okay. Our little ones will be here soon. And no one can get into this mansion. Tony made sure of that. Not even Natasha or Clint could get past the security measures. He wants to protect his family."

"I know my nightmares aren't rational, but they took so much from me. And I can't help but feel like they'll do it again and I'll be helpless to stop them. What if they get back into my head?"

"We tried to do that after Wanda fixed you. Nat even said the words so they were pronounced correctly. No one is ever going to control you ever again." Jess sits up carefully and starts to rub his back.

"Why do you stay with me?" he asks, looking into her eyes. "I'm a mess. I have nightmares. I've only got one real arm."

"You're also incredibly handsome, kind, caring, one of the best men I've ever met, and a couple of flaws don't overpower the good. Plus, you put these babies in me, so you're gonna help take care of them."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Times three."

 **December 16th, 2017, about 4:00 am**

"Why is this taking so long?" Jess growls at Dr. Hamilton. "I've been in labor for like 12 hours and now you can't get them out!"

"It takes time. It's not exactly simple," Dr. Hamilton says. "But the first baby is almost here. You just need to give a really big push on the next contraction."

"Oh, geez, why didn't I think of that an hour ago?" Jess snaps at her.

"Hey, we're gonna have our babies really soon, honey. You just need to keep going," Bucky tells her in a soothing tone.

"You did this to me! And you don't get to talk until you're pushing a -ahhh!"

"Keep pushing." Dr. Hamilton encourages her. "And the first baby is out. It's a boy. Congratulations."

"A boy? We have two little boys." Bucky smiles as he moves to get a look at the screaming infant.

"I knew they would be boys," Jess says. "Is he okay? Screaming is a good sign, right?"

"It's a very good sign," one of the nurses says. "We'll get him cleaned up and measured while you get his brother out."

Things calm down a little while after the second boy is born. Now the older of the two is settled in his father's arms and the younger in his mother's. Both boys are asleep, tired from their ordeal. Their parents are exhausted too, but at the same time are wide awake, happy to have their children.

"What should we name them?" Bucky asks, holding his twin close to his body.

"I like the name Oliver," Jess says, looking at the baby in her arms. "Oliver Steven Barnes."

"I like that too," Bucky says, then smiles at the other twin. "How about Alexander Tobias Barnes for the other one?"

"Alexander and Oliver. I like it," Jess says. "Welcome to the world, boys. You have a really big family. And I'm sure they're dying to meet you guys."

"I'll go tell them that they're here," Bucky says, carefully leaving the room with his son. He goes to the waiting room right down the hall.

The team immediately stand and gather around the new father and the tiny baby boy.

"Congratulations, Buck," Steve says, getting there first and looking at the baby. "Does the little one have a name yet?"

"Yeah. They both do. This is Alexander and the one still with Jess is Oliver. They look the same, obviously. But I thought you'd like to know and to mee this little guy."

"I'm gonna go see her," Nat says. She heads into the hospital room to go see one of her best friends.

"Hey Nat," Jess says softly. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. Alexander and Bucky are quite popular out there. I thought I'd come check on you. I heard giving birth isn't exactly fun."

"It's not. But look what it got me. Here, you should hold him," Jess says, then gently places the newborn boy into his aunt's arms.

"Hi baby boy." Nat smiles at the baby. "Welcome to the world. You have the best people for parents anyone could ask for."

"You'd be a great mother," Jess tells her friend. "I'm sure Tony could hack into the system and clear the records of you. Then you'd be able to adopt a baby."

"I'm not so sure that I'd be good at it. And I know the other guy hardly shows up anymore, but I don't want to stress out Bruce. And babies are stressful," Nat says. "I've got three nephews and a niece so far and I'm sure more will come around. That's good enough for me."

"Alright," Jess yawns.

"You should get some sleep," Nat says, setting Oliver down in the hospital crib. "I'm sure you're exhausted."

"I am," Jess says. She lays back in bed. "Tell my husband to wake me up if he needs-" She fell asleep before she could finish her sentence.


End file.
